


Blue Bells

by betula134



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Belly Kink, Captivity, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Mpreg, Sex Pollen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betula134/pseuds/betula134
Summary: Their journey to an alien planet of plants leads to an entirely different sort of discovery.





	Blue Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).



They never should have taken off their helmets despite the air readings. That was their mutual mistake and what led them to this situation. They really shouldn’t have taken off their helmets so close to the trees covered in vines and bright blue flowers, and they shouldn’t have taken deep breaths of air near those flowers. They shouldn’t have filled their lungs with the pollen, that mind-altering pollen that made them take off their environment suits and screw each other senseless. That pollen, the pollen that paralyzed them after and let the mobile vines cover their sex-sticky bodies and violate them even further. By the time the effects of the pollen had worn off, their lander had been disassembled and they had been taken up into the trees, to dwell in this living treehouse where almost every desire would be granted except for the freedom to leave.

Joe looks over at the sleeping naked form of his crewmate Peter, on his side with his hand cradling his heavily pregnant belly. A warm, cozy feeling comes over him and he puts his hand on his own belly in a matching motion. Those vines had filled them up, Peter more than himself, with something that would hopefully soon be born.

They had awakened from the pollen with slightly swollen stomachs, which grew quickly, so quickly. Joe had been initially horrified by the sudden growth and the churning movement in his gut, but he had been even more horrified to discover that he liked the sensation and the look of it and looking at Peter's even larger belly made him feel desire for him. It had stopped looking unnatural and began looking normal very soon after; they were the only other person each other saw, and their nudity made what was happening to them impossible to hide.

They both slept most of the day now, but Peter slept more than Joe did. The things inside of them sapped most of their energy and strength; they fed heartily on the fruits from the tree and drank the nectar from the flowers on the vines when they weren't sleeping. They ate, and held each other closely, and slept as the days blurred into each other.

Joe squats next to Peter's sleeping body as well as he could with his belly in the way. "Are you going to get up today?" he whispers as he pushes Peter's sweat-drenched hair away from his forehead. The days were getting hotter and the sun peeked in through leaves for longer every day, as far as they could tell. They hadn't been keeping an accurate count.

Peter's eyes slowly open. They aren't as bright as they used to be, just a dull, glazed-over gray now. He smiles slightly. "It's so hot. I just want to lie here. Can you get me a flower? I'm thirsty."

Joe raises himself slowly from the position he's in; he can't move any faster than that, nor does he want to. He feels so slow and hazy, and realizes he likes feeling that way. He plucks a flower from the vine and holds it to Peter's lips.

Peter laps it up with his tongue. "I can't get enough of that stuff."

"No, we can't. Always thirsty, always hungry. How else are you feeling today?"

"Full. I always feel full." Peter's hand is still cradling his belly. "It's nice, and I wish I was more full. I think it would feel even better, wouldn't it?"

Joe touches Peter's belly too. It's hard under his touch, unyielding. "Yes, it would. I wish I was as full as you were, or even more."

"So do I. Let me get up, let me touch you too." Joe moves out of the way as Peter slowly pushes himself up to a sitting position. He sits with his legs spread apart to accommodate the enormous mound of his abdomen.

Joe sits down as closely as he can to Peter, cross-legged. Maybe it's lucky he isn't as tall as Peter is and that his belly is smaller; he can still sit with his legs closer together and he can still cross them underneath him comfortably.

Peter touches Joe's abdomen with his right hand, the hand that isn't touching his own. "It feels so tight, so hard, so full. Is that how it feels to you?"

Joe nods. He closes his eyes and feels Peter put his arm around his waist. "I could sit like this all day, I really could. I love when you touch me."

"I could sit like this too, except I'll be hungry soon, and won't you be hungry too?" Peter looks at him, his face radiant with sweat, his hazy eyes filled with something Joe couldn't name.

"I'm hungry for you." Joe kisses Peter, tasting his sugar-soaked lips tinged with the salt of his sweat. He tastes even better than the fruit they eat, and the fruit is the most delicious food they've ever had.

"So am I," Peter says after Joe breaks off from the kiss, "but it's so hard to touch me, and I don't seem to be able to get hard anymore. I touch myself in my sleep, but nothing happens."

Joe hadn't even thought of trying, which was odd. They were always touching each other, hungry for skin contact, but they hadn't even thought about having sex for a while now; right about the point where it started getting hot and hard to move around their growing bellies was when they had stopped. But they were thinking about it now. Something was smelling different about the air, too. The air smelled almost like it did after landing when they had taken off their suits.

Peter states the obvious. "Everything smells sweet, and sticky, and I'm so sleepy again." He touches both his hands to his belly in wonder. "They're moving, I think."

Joe feels sensations inside of him too. Whatever is inside of him is moving, rapidly, and he feels incredibly sleepy. He barely manages to unfold his legs from under him and lie down next to Peter, already lost to slumber, before he falls victim to sleep himself.

  


When they wake, their bellies are almost flat; they're bigger than they were before landing, just like the rest of them is with their sweet, delightful diet of fruit and nectar. The air smells of that sticky sweetness of landing, and they look at each other with pure desire. It could be the scent of the flowers, but it is more than that. This time, there is no horror in their lust, only joy. It isn't a frenzy like the first time; sex now for them is the same slow and hazy experience as their everyday life. Peter gets down on hands and knees and lets Joe take him from behind. Joe notices that Peter's hole is slick and wet without any interference. He thinks nothing of it and gently enters him, slowly building his movements up and then coming in a rush. He lets Peter do the same to him; Peter's cock is smaller, but it works just as well, and Joe's also as improbably wet. It feels so much nicer this time than it did the first, but Joe still feels empty inside. He sees some vines start to move and he knows what's coming. Peter does too and laughs. They're unable to move their bodies but that's all right; it makes it easier for the vines to do their job and fill them up and that's all they want right now.

The vines come in, two for each of them, one to fill them from below and the other to enter their mouths and fill them from the top. The vines are thick and covered in small flowers. It's an odd sensation, taking them in, but very pleasurable as they slowly work their way in and then work their way out again. This time, they're awake to watch and feel as each little flower is left behind inside them, filling them up. Joe can't wait to see what the vines have done to them this time. He feels more full as it's happening, and when they both wake up after everything is over, Joe is excited to see that his belly is bigger this time. It's happening again, and they know it will happen over and over and over again, and both of them can't imagine any other life than this.


End file.
